Friends Forever or Whatever
by DrGregor
Summary: Clary Fray and Alec Lightwood have been BFF's since they were kids in art school. That is, until Clary meets a new boy. Alec becomes the third wheel, that is, until he meets Jace's roommate, a flamboyant fashion student at the university. What will happen to Clary and Alec's friendship? Rated T for language and such...Malec and Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**So! First real FanFic. Hello! Updates…Lets plan on every two weeks, on Mondays. Maybe my dear readers will get faster updates with reviews, yeah? Anyways, here we go!**

**Warnings: Mildly naughty language, ALL HUMAN CHARACTERS (with one exception...any guesses who that'll be?), and OOCness…**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMI, You may thank Cassie Clare, bless her soul, for that.

**Dedication**: this is fic is written for 'Sara' my Malec-hating bestie…come to the darkside, hon.

* * *

"Come ON, Alec, we're going to be late!" Clary grabbed my hand, tugging me out of the bathroom where I had been trying to tame my hair. Seeing me, the red-head sighed and took some hair gel off the counter and squeezed a giant glob into her hand. Before I could do more than squeak out a protest, she slathered it into my hair, creating a glossy black shell of hair over my head.

"Why did you do that?" I groaned, looking into the mirror again. Shoulders slumped, I caught my reflection. Now perfectly straight black hair went almost into my big blue eyes, making me look really pale, and I wore this ridiculous costume. A long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks and pumps were NOT my usual attire. And to top it all off, Clary added a black eye path over my right eye.

"Omigawd! Alec!" she squealed. "You look just like Ciel!*" Clary was practically jumping up and down, hands clenched into fists by her mouth. She was dressed too, but much differently. Clary was dressed as some other anime character in a dark red leather tunic and copper breastplate, leather pants, knee length boots, and a hooded cape. Her hair was straightened long and she'd put in extensions.

"Hm…I don't think I should have worn this. My hair is two red" she frowned, looking into the mirror.

"You look fine, Clary. At least you don't look like a little kid. I should have been Kurto or whatever his name is" I said grumpily as he unsteadily walked in these dumb shoes as she whisked after me.

"Kirito**" she corrected me, grabbed her jacket. "Besides, it'd be weird, since I'm Asuna***, and I don't want people to think we are or ever were, a couple" she was teasing me, I knew it. But it still made me mad.

"I am NEVER going to one of Simon's cosplay parties EVER again!" I whined, collapsing on the couch after two a.m. My feet hurt like hell, my makeup had run, and my hair was already sticking up crazily, the gel not holding very long. Clary looked fresh and bubbily as ever as she flounced in the door of my apartment.

"It wasn't _that _back, Alec" she chided me, turning on a light in the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yes it was, and no thanks. I think someone spiked the punch at that horror-show, emphasis on the _whore_" I grumbled, kicking the danmable shoes and peeling off the socks.

"It wasn't spiked, Simon made it like that!" Clary giggled. She'd drank a lot more of the stuff than I had. "And they arn't whores, Alexander Lightwood. They are passionate cosplayers! It's not our fault Japanese artists love big boobies!" she dropped her mug on the floor and laughed again. I had no idea what was so funny about that, besides the fact that the mug bounced and didn't break. Being the responsible one, I had artfully covered all of our mugs in a rubbery-type coating thingie so my klutzy bestie would break everything in the kitchen.

"Whatever" I murmured, leaving the kitchen then. As my roommate snorted and made her tea, I went to my bedroom to change into a much more comfortable pair of striped white and blue drawstring pants and a loose white tee-shirt with a few holes in it.

Maybe I was over-reacting. Sure, there had been some scantily clad women, no, _girls_, that Simon expected me to oogle over, but at least they weren't street corner dwellers, and hit on the other guys, who, let me tell you, weren't always much better dressed then their female counterparts.

As I brushed my hair, leaving it fluffy and a bit greasy (I could shower in the morning), I tried to remember a good part to the evening. There had been some cute guys, it was true. Was that it? I had spent most of the night following Clary around though. Then she began flirting and I decided to let her be and got out my phone, playing Sims for awhile until we left via taxi cab. I went back into the living room where Clary had already sat down with a mug and her cami and shorts, a warm blanket around her as she grabbed the remote.

Since she was considerate, there was still a lot of extra blanket for me to use as I sat next to her. "What's on?" I asked, squinting at the brightly lit television in the dark. Clary just shrugged and turned to a random channel. Great. Maybe not so random, it was anime. For all the Japanese shows I watched with Clary, I didn't pay any attention to who was who or what was what. I really didn't care.

As the fangirl indulged herself, I had time to think. My twentieth birthday was coming up soon, and no doubt my over-excited roommate would be planning something elaborate despite my pleas that I wanted a quiet celebration with my family, her, Simon, Clary's mom Jocelyn, and Luke, who was practically Clary's father. Jocelyn and Luke had been almost-but-not-quite dating since long before I knew them.

Isabelle was Clary's age, eighteen, and along they didn't get along all the time, planning parties certainly drew them together. My sister, my younger twin in all but personality, found it hard to believe I actually didn't enjoy getting dressed up and letting people fawn over me.

But my little brother Max did. He was almost twelve now, and reminded me a lot of myself at that age. Except, unlike me, Clary and Simon had poisoned his young mind with their fandoms. The Three Geek-eteers would gladly shower me in nerdiness for my birthday, and for once I was glad to have fashion-forward and popularity-meter-conscientious Izzy at my side this time to reign them in before something got wayyyy out of hand.

No big party, not big presents.

But I did hope my family would get me something to help me out with school. More art supplies, cash for rent or tuition, maybe a cook book or something so Clary and I didn't have to deal with burnt food or Taki's takeout every night.

Majors in art, the short red-head and I didn't have time or talent for cooking, and it had been that way for years. Isabelle was worse though, much to my relief. Her food was radioactive, I was quite sure of it, and been the subject of many jokes and comic sketches between Clary and myself. We had even used a few of them for school projects.

Even though I was two years older than Clary, I was only one year ahead of her in school, having taken a year off to get some more experience and earn money for myself. We spent a lot of time together, on and off campus, besides sharing the rent on our two bedroom and one bath apartment a few blocks from the college. When I was ten I had taken an art class at a community center taught by the selling-artist Jocelyn Fray and met her spunky eight year old daughter Clary, with paint on her hands almost as red as her hair.

We were instant enemies, competing for her mom's attention to our art until our two mother's forced us together on a play-date, despite our families' major differences. But as it turned out, my parents had grown up in the same town with Clary's dad and Jocelyn. I didn't know much about Valentine Morgenstern, but I was pretty sure he was in jail for murderer. Clary didn't like talking about him. I knew the feeling. My dad had moved to Europe with his girlfriend when my mom kicked him out after learning about his fifteen year affair with said girlfriend.

Eventually, we went to school together, where Clary and I were almost inseparable. We took art classes, photography classes, even creative writing, as a team, and helped each other through it all. Best friends forever. No one would ever come between us. Except Simon. He was Clary's age, and they'd always been joined at the hip, even before I came along. Even now, I didn't particularly enjoy his company. He was so geeky, more so than Clary ever was, and he even had his own pant, Sexy Vampire Mojo, or something like that. They _really_ sucked, and not in a vampire type of way, either.

Usually I could put up with Simon and Clary hated it when I got mad at him. The only good thing was he had gone to a private Jewish school while I had been in the public school system with our shared best friend. But then there were his..parties.

Which lead to tonight's fiasco. When he had moved out of his mother's and to his new girlfriend's apartment, he began throwing parties like the one tonight. Isabelle seemed not to like them very much either. Yes, my baby sister and Simon lived together. Ew, ewe w…I didn't even want to think what they did in that place. My only consolation was that Kyle and Maia, more college students, a year about my age, also shared rent on the place with them. The four of them were trouble alone, but together they seemed to do quite well all together.

Plucked out my musings by a small snore, I saw Clary was asleep. I grinned, shutting off the tv and lifting her up.

"Geez, for such a small person, you weight a ton, Fray" I murmured, putting her in her bed and then going to my own room to lie down. It only took moments for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, Clary was already in the kitchen trying to make toast and eggs. I padded out sleepily, hair a mess.

"Good morning sunshine!" she trilled, seeing me.

"Yeah.." was the half-hearted reply.

Then there was a knock on the door. An egg in hand, Clary motion to the door with her head. I took the hint.

I sighed and went to and unlocked the door. I didn't recognized the tall, golden haired and stunning beautiful man standing at the door.

"Hey, you're Alec, right? Is Clary here?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "She left this at Simon's last night."

"Uh…" I said, stunned. He was here for _Clary?_ Princess Geek? I heard a little gasp behind me and feet hurriedly pounding away from me. Seconds later I was pushed aside by a breathless red-head who ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"Hi, Jace"

**So, not so bad, yeah? Too much explaining? Expect more soon! Reviews are love, and I need some o that. **

**-Dr. Gregor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Reviews! I've gotten some love, yeah? I love you! Thank you! So, this one is filler, sorry, and I really don't like it all that much. School starts for me now, so Ill try to write whenever possible, luvs!**

**Warnings**: Mildly naughty language, A LOT OF OOCness, an author knowing nothing about New York. At all.…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMI, You may thank Cassie Clare, bless her soul, for that.

**Chapter 2, here we go…**

* * *

"Hi, Jace". Clary's voice was slightly breathless but I could tell she was trying to seem 'cool' for him, this Jace kid. I shook my head, walking away to check on the breakfast Clary had made.

The toast was very...toasted. Like, toasted black. I sighed and sat down. At least the eggs, scrambled, just how I liked them, were much more edible. I tried to ignore the conversation by the door, catching only a few snippets.

"Clary, would...to...with me? At Java...have a poetry...every Tuesday..." Jace was speaking quietly, so I strained to listen in. I could hear Clary's response though.

"I'd love to" she said, almost deliberately slowing her voice down, and I could imagine her with a flirty face. And that definitely wasn't Clary's usual attitude. Was he that hot? And now they were going on a date, on Tuesday.

Today was Saturday, so in a few days...I was suddenly excited. Wednesday was my birthday, and Clary had a date Tuesday. She would be so concentrated on this while my sister was putting the finishing touches on my birthday; she wouldn't be able to help! Thank the angel, one less girl to make it more girly. I was still grinning when the girl in question came back and saw me.

"Uh, did I miss something, Alec?" she sat down across from me with her own plate of food.

I just shook my head and finally said, "So, date night, huh?"

She actually blushed. Just a little, mind you, but it was noticeable against her hair. "Shut up, Alec. But yeah, his name is Jace Herondale. He's a theatre student with Isabelle, but a sophomore like you" she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip, trying to fight a grin. "Isn't he just gorgeous!"

I snorted uncomfortably. "Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I check out every guy I see". But I had kinda, maybe, just a little, checked him out.

This Jace guy was really hot, actually. He was tall, muscular, and angelic looking, especially with his golden hair long and pulled back from his face in a pony tail. And even from my quick glance, I could tell the angles on his face were razor sharp, yet really strong. He reminded me of a lion, especially since his voice was a bit rough. Maybe because it was…seven in the morning? The clock kinda ticked me off right then.

"Clary, why are we even up so early?" I asked, frowning now.

"Well, I…" and now she looked embarrassed. That confused me, until I saw her phone. It was in its case, the one her mom had given her last year. Clary never put her phone in the case, because it was embarrassing. Written on the back of the hot pink plastic were the words

**If found, please return to Clary Fray at 34 A, Idris Apartment Complex. Or call 555-555-543.**

That was my cell phone number. Jocelyn trusted me to take care of her little girl, so if Clary didn't have her phone, she would probably be with me, and I would have mine, for sure. I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket on the back of the chair. Three missed calls, unknown number.

"You set him up!" I accused her, a wide grin splitting my face. She looked down and I started to laugh. Granted, I was disappointed in her. It wasn't like Clarissa Fray to be this forward. Especially to leave her phone where anyone could have stolen it. But she must have known this Jace Herondale would have returned it if she had left it somewhere near him.

"Spill" I saw, pushing my plate aside.

Half an hour later, I had the whole story. While yours truly had been off playing games, Clary had been chatting it up with this Jace fellow. He was nineteen, one a few of Isabelle's classes, and had been at the cosplay party because he figured it'd be good to practice his acting. Izzy had actually convinced him to go. He grew up with his grandmother, Imogen, in Brooklyn, but now had an apartment like we did with some older student in the fashion school. Jace was an only child, his mom had died young, and his father had tried for crimes, though he was innocent. He had been killed while in prison. He liked LARPing, Live Action Roleplay, just because he got the chance to use swords and once again, work on acting. He was serious about it, apparently.

The acting major was planning to go onto Broadway. But it that didn't work, he would gladly go and work in England. Shakespearean acting wasn't really my thing, but hey, go actors.

Besides all this geeky stuff I was learning about Jace, apparently he was an amazing person. I don't know how Clary got all of this out of two hours of conversation, but she was observant. If she said he was honest and trustworthy, then he must have been.

"So, you like him" I said finally. Why else would she have left her phone just to talk to him again? She was about to reply, but her cell phone started vibrating. I had to crane my neck to see the name 'Jace' pop up and see a picture of him grinning, shirtless. He had tattoos?

"Woah, girl!" I exclaimed. "When did you take that?" My eyes must have been saucers.

"I didn't! I swear, Alec, Jace must have taken it himself!" She was so red now as she took her phone and ran out of the room, texting him, before I asked any more embarrassing questions. Oops.

* * *

I didn't see Clary for the rest of the morning. All I know is she had showered and left the bathroom smelling all girly and fruity, and mirror misted with a few cloudy images she'd drawn earlier. A heart, the name Jace, and a weird symbol, that looked a little bit like a funny triangle with bent rabbit ears. I had no idea what it was, but recognized it as the tattoo Jace had. I took my own shower, using manly products, and later changing into a favorite tee, black jeans, and a faded black hoodie. I passed Clary after lunch, hurrying towards the kitchen. She was dressed rather nicely, like she was going somewhere.

"What's up, Clary?" I called after her.

"Central Park, Iz, Simon, Jace, Party Planning!" She said excitedly, grabbing an apple from the counter. "See you later!"

I barely had time to react to her quick, chopped sentence.

It seemed I wasn't going to get off so easy, after all.

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter Dos is complete! Very short, so you'll get it uber early. That took an hour...I'm so scared. Reviews are love, so thank you to **Appropinquare, BooksAreWonderfulDistractions, immortalprincess45, xoxcassie382xox**, and anyone else I didn't get to because you didn't comment within twenty-four hours.**

**Cookies for you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: OOCness… maybe language?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMI, Cassie Clare is the genius behind it.

* * *

Clary's party planning date seemed to have gone well. She came home very excited, and kept giving me odd looks, like she was bursting to tell me something she knew she couldn't. It was rather annoying.

"Clary, you're not throwing me a huge party, are you?" I finally asked the next day after curiosity finally won me over.

She just gave me a look, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough". As helpful as that _wasn't, _I got very nervous. What the heck were they going to do?

Tuesday was the day before my birthday. It was nerve-wracking, between classes and seeing Clary go out and plan with Isabelle, I found myself sitting around and twiddling my thumbs, trying to guess what they were going to do, who would they invite, and would I even have a good time? I really, really hoped they wouldn't bring people to try to set me up with.

Technically, only Clary knew I was gay. Isabelle suspected and had confronted me on it a few times, but I never gave her a positive answer. Simon always tried to get his nerdy girl friends to flirt with me, and Max didn't know the difference either way. My mom...coming out to her would be a challenge. I wasn't quite sure how she would take it.

It wasn't that I was really hiding my preferences; it was just that I didn't openly flaunt it, or even talk about it. I didn't talk about girls, nor did I talk about guys. People only assumed I was straight because I didn't say otherwise. I didn't date, I didn't flirt, and I just went about my daily life as if there was nothing different about me than anyone else.

Clary seemed to think it was fantastic. Apparently, every teen girl wants a gay best friend. I've seen the movies, and I'm nothing like those guys, so I wasn't really sure why she was so excited. I didn't do fashion, had no need to comfort her with my 'gay guy advice' and I didn't know any other hot single guys to set her up with. Stereotypes really irked me off, and although she didn't mean anything by it, Clary was falling for that one.

It made her mom a lot more comfortable with Clary living with me though, because somehow, Clary had let it slip to Jocelyn. At first I was mad at her, but Jocelyn was so supportive, I knew it would be easy to go to her with any help I needed.

And I needed help.

Now.

It wasn't something my 'second mom' could help me with though. Maybe I could get the details out of Clary, but she had been preparing for her date all day. At supper time she came out and I almost dropping my plate as I was serving myself some of the Chinese takeout I had ordered since my roommate was eating with Jace.

"Woah.." I said, not really thinking. My face must have been stunned because she laughed, but was blushing as well.

"You look…good, Clary. Like a girl and all..." that earned me a glare, but at least it snapped her out of the daze. Clary liked graphic tees, sneakers, jeans. To see her in a emerald green smock styled dress that was tighter than what she usually wore, black leggings, flats, and a big necklace, was not what I was expecting. She even opted for a pair of ballet flats inside of tennis shoes or boots.

"Izzy helped me pick it out" she said, twirling a little. It made her red hair fan out too, and I noticed she had curled it. I just grinned.

"You look great, and I think Jace is really lucky" I said, always the supportive friend.

I really wanted these two to work out.

* * *

When Clary came home from her date, it was past ten o'clock. I was sitting on my bed, working on a project for one of my classes. She was already on the phone with Isabelle. They seemed to be getting along amazingly this month.

"I swear, he was going to kiss me, before that homeless guy ran into us!" she gushed and I rose a brow, pausing in my sketch to listen in. Then Clary shut her door and I heard no more except mumbled conversation and a few excited noises.

I never got the whole story of the date. All I knew was they went to a really crappy poetry reading at Java Jeneral, our favorite little café/bookstore/music scene/chess club meeting place/a whole bunch of other things in the neighborhood, had dinner, and walked around in Central Park under a romantic moonlit starry night. She hadn't worded it like that, though, but I read between the lines. Clary really liked this guy. I hoped he was good for her.

Later, I tried to get Isabelle to spill, but she said something along the lines of, "No way, I will not give you any dirt so you can totally embarrass her about this guy. Stay out of it, Alexander!"

So much for that.

* * *

I was woken up early Wednesday morning by Clary throwing open my door "Wake up, Alec! It's your birthday!" I was too tired to comment that obviously I knew what day it was, and would she please get out? Instead, I groaned and buried my head in the pillow I was sleeping on.

"Oh no you don't, get up, lazy!" she tugged the blanket off me and grabbed my feet, dragging me out of bead.

"It's six thirty" I whined, falling on my butt with a heavy thud. These hardwood floors kinda hurt.

"Yeah, and we made breakfast for you!" she said excitedly.

"We?" my mouth went dry. Who else was here?

"Alec! Get up, bro, your breakfast is getting cold!" Even Max looked more wide awake than I was as he poked his head in. Bright eyes and bushy-tailed, Max was full of energy and raring to go before the sun. It was no wonder he was here already to get me going. I head other noises and voices too, from the kitchen. Izzy, Simon, and someone I didn't recognize. I stood up, "Okay, lemme get dressed" I muttered and shooed them out, closing the door behind me. Who was all here so early? And why? It was annoying, really. Couldn't I get sleep on my birthday? My first class wasn't until eight thirty.

I finally came out of my room with my usual outfit on. Isabelle saw me, and I was quickly ushered back into my room.

"No way am I letting you go around like a hobo on your birthday, Alec. The big TWO OH! Another decade! You're going to dress nice, whether you like it or not" she was now searching my closet, my dresser, for anything I could wear.

I knew my input wouldn't be appreciated so I shut up, and waited. Finally a shirt was thrown at me. A white undershirt and long sleeved button blue shirt.

"It's not the best, but it will do" she said, exasperated. Good. Served her right for trying to change my style.

Again, silently, I got changed after she left, and went out to meet society. Clary was sitting at the table, and behind her was Simon, talking animatedly about something stupid, I was sure. Isabelle was sitting next to Clary, listening to him, too. I could smell bacon, crispy friend and not burnt, and wondered who was making it.

That's when I saw him. He was next to Max, laughing and having his own conversation with the boy. Who had brought him in? Why was he even here? I saw Clary looking at me and when she realized who I was staring at, she cleared her throat.

"Uh, Alec, I mentioned our party and this surprise breakfast to him last night, and Jace said he wanted to come, since he can actually cook…" shE almost looked like she was regretting it now. Two date, one not even technically a date, and they were already letting each other into their apartments at ungodly hours?

"Yeah, well…thanks Jace. It smells really good" I said awkwardly.

"No problem" he flashed his handsome smile and I quickly reminded myself this was Clary's _boyfriend._

"Okay, but why are you all here?" I said, going intot he fridge and finding orange juice.

"We're going to decorate for your party!" Max said excitedly. The entire group, in perfect harmony, shushed him. Scary.

"Okay, but Max, you have school today. Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace… don't you all have classes? I do"

They actually looked sheepish.

"Um…I told the professors that my grandmother was ill and I was going to take care of her" Clary mumbled.

"I said I was going to the homeless shelter to volunteer and donate some old clothes" Isabelle rubbed the back of her neck.

Simon looked down at the ground "I kinda said I was going to my nephew's bar mitzvah".

I looked at Jace next, questioningly, "And you?"

He shrugged, "I was just planning not to show up today. Playing hooky"

Clary looked up at him and grinned. So was he like a bad boy, then? I heard chicks dig bad boys. I shook my head. "Whatever. Well I guess I'll just skip, too, since I didn't get the 'lie to your teachers' memo" I said snarkily.

"Actually, Alec, we were planning on you going to school so we could surprise you" Simon said before anyone else could speak. I glared at him.

Isabelle butt in, "It was my idea, Alec. I know you hate missing classes, and we wanted to do this for you, so just, come back later, and everything will be good!"

It was starting to annoy me. Yes, I did hate missing classes, but I didn't want them to get in trouble, just because they wanted to throw a party for me. One I didn't even want.

"Fine" I said, sitting down at the table. The room was kind of quiet. Finally, Jace broke the silence.

"Anyone hungry?"

I looked up at him, seeing this strange man in my kitchen, so at ease with eneverything.

I found myself thinking then, _This is kind of weird_.

That is, until breakfast was served.

It was delicious.

* * *

**So far my chapters are about 1300+ish words...short, yeah? Well, they WILL get longer. Thanks to all my reviewers, **

**Next chapter: THE PARTY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All the usual, I own nothing, blah blah blah….**

**Remember I had hinted at a non-human character? Well, he's here.**

**I apologize now, my spellcheck isnt working.**

As it turned out, going to school on you're birthday could be excruitatingly long. I was so nervous for tonight, I could barely concentrate on my work. I had to restart my research paper for art history three times because I was blanking out and didn't even search for the right topics. At least during my architechure class I could focus relatively well. After all, it was my favorite class and what I hoped to persue as a profession.

After school, instead of walking home like I usally did, recieved a text from Isabelle that said I was going to get picked up by Jace. I had no idea why, until said man picked my up in his old black monster of a car. I didn't know what it was called. So I asked Jace.

"It's a Chevy _Nova_" he said, almost like he was offended. "I call her the 'Shadowhunter'" he said lovingly as he rubs the interior and then waited until I had fastened my seatbelt before we zoomed out of the lot.

I wasn't thrilled that it was Jace picking my up, though. I didn't know him very well, and I liked him a little bit too much for comfort, with his angel looks.

"So, um, how's the party planning going?" I asked after the first block or two of silence besides the standard greeting.

He grinned at me, "Well, its not quite done yet, which is why I'm picking you up. Izzy wants me to stall you for awhile. I need to stop by my apartment quickly and grab a few things anyways".

Jace looked back to the road and I didn't get anything else out of him.

The drive to his apartment was long and otherwise quiet in that way that people who don't know each other but are forced to be together are quiet. It wasn't to bad though. I made a habit to look out the window and away from him, watching familiar buildings inch by.

We didn't even hit too much traffic beside a small incident where a young girl dropped her purse in the middle of the crosswalk and cars had to wait until she had gotten off. I was surprsied no one had tried to drive around her after the light had changed. That might have ended badly.

Jace lived in a nice complex. As in, very nice. Fancy, even. Much more than Clary and I could ever afford. My face must have showed my surprise because Jace had the nerve to smirk.

"Gran is quite well off, and Magnus is loaded, too".

"Who's Magnus?" I asked as we got out of his car and went in through the front door after Jace unlocked it. He pressed the button for the elevator in the dimly lit lobby before replying.

"Magnus is my roommate. He's a fashion student at FIT, and really…eccentric" We got into the elevator. With a heaving shudder, it started up, the light flickering as we slowly climbed to the third floor. I felt we could have taken the stairs, but seeing the condition of this elevator, I wasn't sure they would be much better. After a faint ding, the doors openeda dn Jace lead me to his door. He looked at me before he opened it.

"Try to stay calm. He can smell fear…" Jace said seriously. He must have been teasing. Right?

He walked right in, but I was much more cautious. Even more so when I heard Jace cry out in frustration.

"BANE! _What the hell have you done to my apartment?_" I could hear frustration and a bit of anger in his voice. And then I heard a second voice, fainter, probably in another room. A strange but slightly accented voice, and one I had never heard before.

"It's my apartment, too, Herondale, and I can do whatever I want in it".

I could almost head the smirk in that voice, arrogant and self-assured. He sounded like kind of an ass. I walked in then, curious to see what the matter was. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

What might have been a nice aprtment livingroom, with a long black leather couch, a coffee table and one large armchair in front of a wall-hung flat screen tv with a hookup Blu-ray Disc™ player and some videogame system with stacks of games, was a complete mess. Fashion mannequins draped in multi-colored fabrics and stuck through like pin cuschions, cloth over every surface, including the floor, sketches everywhere with half colored garments, and scissors and pieces of clothing everywhere. It was like Project Runway, squeezed into a single room. An angry Jace was wading through sparkly blue fabric, past a 'model' dressed in what I assume was going to be a dress. Everything was gauwdy, bright, and costumey.

"Magnus, where ARE you?" Jace called out angrily. I wondered if they were always like this.

"Keep your panties on, I'm right here" the arrogant voice now had a body as a man walked into the room. Well, I wondered if strutted was more like it. If I had been staring before, I was sure by now my eyes were bugged out.

Magnus Bane was probably the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Ever. If Jace was a golden angel, this man was dark, the Devil incarnate. Tall, an inch or so above me, tan skin, almost brown, with hair that had to be gelled. Black and long, Magnus' hair was a work of art, styled into sharp spikes I probably would have cut myself on if I had touched them.

But that wasn't what caught my eyes.

Not the lowrise skintight black jeans with more holes than I had fingers and toes to count them, held up with a jewled rainbow colored belt. It wasn't heeled white combat boots with black laces and gold embellishments. It wasn't even his lean, flat stomach with not even a belly button, a faintly muscled torso, his burnished skin flawless.

What I stared at were his eyes. Outlined in kohl and glitter,they looked very catlike. A yellowish-green, swirling colors. I couldn't tell where one colored ended and another began. It wasn't just the make-up though, that made him look like a cat. Magnus had vertically slitted pupils. Humanly impossible.

He saw me probably seconds after I saw him. I swear our eyes locked and his widened slightly before his face melted into a cooly amused smirk. His cat eyes flickered downa dn than back up and I blushed when I realized he was checking me out.

"Is this a new model for me to play with, Jace?" he purred, lips twitching in that smirk. I didn't like his tone, or how he glanced back at Jace and didn't look at me again as the two began to discuss me.

"No. He's just with me while I get somethings" Jace was irritated, it must have been the mess.

"Ah, the party for that little Lightwood boy you were telling me about? The one with the horrible fashion sense and blue eyes?" Magnus' looked like he had perked up a bit now, his eyes keen as he looked at Jace. It bothered me.

"Ah, yes. This is Alec, Bane. Alec Lightwood, meet Magnus Bane, the Gayest of the Gays of Brooklyn" Jace looked uncomfortable. Like he had been caught telling a secret. And I realized why.

"Wait, you told him about me?" I turned to Jace in horror. Magnus must have thought I was a little kid, dressed up by my sister. I felt a hot blush on my face, starting at the roots of my hair. Why had they been discussing me?

Jace was about to say something but Magnus butted in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander" He moved forward, holding out a hand to me. His slim fingers were marred by dozens of pin pricks and stained with graphite. I noticed he wore half a dozen rings and painted his nails five obnoxiously bright colors. I bit the inside of my cheek and shifted backwards. Magnus looked slightly flustered as I ignored his handshake.

"Erhm, yeah, nice to meet you. Jace, can we hurry up?" I turned back to my safegaurd, the blonde man, who looked from Magnus to myself and back again. He seemed slightly amused and a bit confused. I hope he hadnt been trying to set us up or something. But then I remembered Jace didn't know I was gay, and this Magnus didn't know, either.

"Sure, sure..lemme grab Clary's jacket from my room, and then some food, if you're hungry?" He motioned with his head for me to follow him. I did, leaving Magnus to stare after us. He seemed to be observing me now, in a calculating way. He kind of creeped me out.

After Jace and I had made quick sandwiches and grabbed two Cokes from the fridge, Jace went into his room and returned with my roommates favorite blue sweater.

"She left it in my car" He said by way of explanation, and then we were off.

I didn't see Magnus again as we went to the door. But I heard a yowling sound and looked down to see a miniscule greyish and white cat hurl itself at my leg and dig it's savage claws into my jeans. I yelped, more in surprise than at the needle claws. Jace bent down and pried the animal off me, hissing and fluffed up like a hedgehog.

"What the hell?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Chairman Meow" Jace said as he set the cat down and it scampered away under the couch. "Magnus'…cat slash hamster slash guard dog. He doesn't really like strangerers" Jace ushered me out and then called into the open door.

"Clean this place up before I come back, Bane!" He shouted and shut the door. He didn't look pleased.

"Im sorry. Like I said, Magnus is weird".

I had to agree. I didn't like him, not one bit.

**I promised you a party but I lied. Our first Malec meeting turned out to be a bit long.**

**I didn't like writing this chapter, it was strange, especially since Alec doesn't really like Magnus. **

****Incase you were wondering, this is NOT really a Malec or Clace fic. Eventually, it will really be more about Alec and Clary remaining friends with all this junk I will soon through at them. Sorry ****

**And thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites! Updates will now be on Sundays, it had been decided!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is late, I understand. Last week was so busy, and this one will be too. I GUARENTEE there wont be a chapter next week. So without further ado….the birthday party.**

* * *

Jace and I didn't talk about the visit to his Brooklyn apartment as we rode in the car to my own building. It was after five thirty when we got onto my street and I hurriedly got out, and shut the door, leaving Jace to go park while I went upstairs to my apartment and the impending party I feared awaited me. I climbed the stairs slowly, and opened the unlocked door.

The first thing I saw was the mini Eiffel Tower built out of popsicle sticks standing about three feet high, on the coffee table that was also covered in bottles of champagne and glasses. Clary came out, dressed in a baggy pair of white pants and a big white button down, with a puffy white chef's hat and a weird red scarf-thing.

"Alec! You're here!" she said, face splitting into a smile. Simon came out after her, grinning, too. He was wearing a black turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black beret. He had his glasses on, and someone had drawn a goatee and curly mustache on his face. I would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked if Isabelle hadn't come in next.

She was wearing a big dress. And I mean BIG. Pink and lace covered, I was pretty sure it had a corset and pushed her boobs out way more than was natural. Her waist looked teeny-tiny, especially since the skit of her dress was hooped and at least five times wider than she was. Even with that, she still walked gracefully. But the dress wasn't the most surprising part. It wasn't even her powered white face and red, red lipstick. It was the two foot white wig complete with gold netting and pink ribbons on her head.

"Alec!" She squealed, seeing me. I was pretty sure my eyes were going to bug out of my head. The door opened and Jace walked in, his face painted white too. He was dressed in black pants, white gloves, and prison striped white and white shirt. He wore a beret, like Simon's.

I was definitely getting a French vibe from the group.

"What is all this?" I asked Jace cautiously. He only smiled slightly and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"He's a mime, stupid" Izzy had grabbed ahold of my arm. "What do you think? Isnt this fabulous?!" She tightened her grip on my arm, almost bouncing up and down.

"Ow, let go!" I whined, wrenching away. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I pleased, locking eyes with Clary. She had gone over to Jace. On any other day, I'd almost be glad he wasn't talking.

"Well, I'm a baker, Simon's an artist, Jace is a mime and Iz is a noblewoman!" Clary said in a rush.

"Yes, well, I got that" I said, getting annoyed now. What the hell?

"It's your party, Alec" Isabelle said, as if she was explaining this to a small child. I turned to face her.

"Yeah, but what _is _all this? Why France?" I couln' see the connection of any of this to myself.

Simon rolled his eyes. I glared at him instead and he frowned, going over to Isabelle, who eagerly took my hand and pulled me more into the apartment.

"Do you remember last year when Mr. Starkweather was talking about that foreign exchange program the art department did?" She asked me quickly and I nodded.

"And remember how you really, really, wanted to go but it was too expensive?"

I nodded again. It had been a trip to Paris, I remembered now. To study paintings and such, and take some French classes. Things were starting to click into place as Izzy grinned.

"We signed you up for the next trip, this semester, and you were accepted!" She all but squealed, grabbing Simon's arm to contain herself. I just stared at her.

"You..what?" I asked, trying to process this. Was I going to Paris? How was that possible? You had to submit an essay, and to an interview and I hadn't done any of that.

Clary stepped forward. "Well, earlier this summer I saw a notice for it on the school website so I told Isabelle. We signed you up, and took a few of your old essays, mashed them together, and sent it in. For the interview, we told them you were sick and just answered the questions for you via web conference" they were all acting like this no big deal. Basically, it was cheating, and they'd done this for me?

"It's on a scholarship, so you won't have to pay anything, except your personal expenses like souvenirs and stuff" Simon added, as if it made everything better. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, I knew. And yet… It was only art school. Paintings and drawings. While I loved that, I didn't care much about the history and concepts of that particular subject.

"Wait, Alec. It gets better" Jace broke in and was shushed by Clary.

She continued. "Yeah, it does. Originally, we had signed you up for the art trip, but instead, they moved you and now, you're going to an architecture school in Paris, France!"

I stood there, speechless for a little while. Paris? As an architecture student? To study the great architecture of France, go to school, have the time of my life and live a dream come true? All for free? It was unbelievable.

"You're… you're joking, right?" I asked a little desperately, really hoping that they weren't.

"Yep" said Jace and both girls glared murderously at him.

"Shut UP, Jace" Isabelle snapped, and silent Simon seemed to smirk. Seemed like he didn't like the blonde angel all that much. I looked at Izzy again.

"Okay, so you're telling me the truth? I'm going to Paris next semester?" I asked excitedly and Isabelle looked a little guilty.

"Well not exactly…" She said slowly but I broke in.

"What, so I'm not going? Is it next year? Is there some requirements?" I was speaking quickly. Getting a bit worked up. Jace grabbed my form. He has a really strong grip and I stiffened.

"Calm down, Alec" he said gently and Clary smiled at him. I wanted to roll my eyes.

My sister smiled a bit grimly. "The trip group leaves on Saturday, that's why we had to tell you now. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wait this lon-"

"_THIS WEEK?_" I squeaked out, eyes like saucers. Saturday was less than four days away. Isabelle nodded meekly and I tore away from Jace as she handed me a folded paper which I snatched from her hands.

It had all the information about the trip on it. Five a.m. flight from New York, a basic schedule for the day, advise, etc.. A suggested packing list and some French books I should look into. I read it all in a rush-there was a lot of information-and looked up at Izzy.

"Well, thanks for the party. I need to pack" I grinned, pushing past my sister and friends to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

"Wait! Alec! We have other presents for you! And the food!" Clary yelled but I didn't respond, quickly opening my closet to find a suitcase.

"I'll eat whatever's left" Jace offered.

"_Shut UP, Jace_" the girls chorused.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Personally, I don't like it. But what do I know? Next update in two weeks.**

**Anyways, this is short and what not. Im writing these chapters one at a time (stupid, i know) so its doen when i have no homework or soccer games or work..Soccer is winding down y'all, so they should be coming faster.**

**Anything you wanna see? Hints, tips, comments or concerns? Then review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six? Already? Crazy. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They really do help. So much that I'm writing this right now.

**Disclaimer: **you know the drill…TMI = Cassie Clare and Doctor Who = BBC.

So let's review: Jace loves Clary. Roommate Alec dislikes Jace because of this but still thinks his uber hawt. Isabelle and Simon are dating and live with Maia and Kyle, who haven't been mentioned really yet. Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace helped Alec win a foreign exchange trip to Paris…Magnus is a jerk/mega hawtie and lives with Jace...so far I believe that's it.

**so far not my favorite chappie...its filler. And until Alec gets ro Paris, it will be. And so..are Frenchies out there, or people who've been to Paris and willing to help with this French stuff coming up? PM me or review!**

* * *

I didn't actually pack that night. Clary helped me with that next day. I had woken up and seen the letter on my bedside table, next to my alarm clock as I shut off the annoying buzzer, and broke out into a huge grin. Me. School. In Paris. It was like a dream come true. No. It _was _a dream come true. I could barely wrap my head around it, so I just choose not to focus on it. That was the easiest way to cope.

So Clary and I shopped, then studied, and then packed. We discussed my new living arrangements, what I was excited for, nervous for, anything we could think of. I really wanted to see all the artwork and culture of Paris, and Clary wanted me to find a boyfriend in the City of Love. I wanted to curl up in a ball when she said it, but groaned instead. She grinned and said that instead I needed to

"Take a lot of pictures. Of cute Parisian guys. For me and Izzy".

More of a demand than a request, I said absolutely not but we both new I would take pictures of some things. With that decided, we moved onto other things. Like, what was I going to do about my other classes I would be taking, in French? I knew enough French to get me by, but I had to find a tutor once I got there, and work extra hard with my classes. I COULDN'T afford to fail, not in France.

"Oh! How could I forget? Alec, stay here!" We had been on my floor, sorting through books to take with me for leisure reading time, if I ever had it, when she suddenly jumped up, exclaiming that she needed to go to her room and ran out.

I watched her go, curiously. The redhead came running back in moments later, a square blue wrapped box in her hands.

"I totally forgot your birthday present!" She plopped down on the floor again and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, roomie!"

I took the shiny package. It was heavy, and I raised a brow at her. Clary gave me a 'go on' look and I grinned, carefully sliding my finger under the tape to get it off without ripping the paper. Used to this by now, my roommate only rolled her eyes. I peeled back the paper to see a graphically colored box. Nikon…I was almost sure that that meant. I pulled the box out of its nest of blue wrapping paper.

"Whoa…Clary...you shouldn't have," I breathed, seeing a professional camera in the box after I opened it up fully. Adjustable lenses, cover, strap, and instructions included. I looked up to her face, flushed with excitement.

"Shut up, Alec. It's your birthday, and you need it for Paris. It's a requirement for the school". She said, waving me off with a bright grin and red cheeks. I reached over and hugged her tight. She very quickly returned my hug, squeezing me tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, Blue" she said, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

The use of my middle school nickname was proof of that. Back with we had done portraits of each other, Clary had complained she couldn't find a blue that matched the color of my eyes. We had taken a dozen shades of blue pain and streaked them under my eyes compare the colors. Her mom had seen it and burst out laughing. I must have looked like an Avatar with my black hair and striped blue face.

"It's alright, Red," I said softly, feeling sad for the first time. Her nicknames-sake red hair tickled my nose as I pulled her close again on my bedroom floor.

* * *

That evening, neither of us mentioned the little breakdown on my floor. Clary made supper, kind of, and I made the Shirley Temples, our go-to non-alcoholic drink for movie night. Popcorn later, maybe soda too, but our childhood drink was always the first choice.

"Your dinner, sir" Said Clary dramatically, setting a plate of baked fish sticks and ketchup in front of me.

"What, no custard?" I teased, passing her a red drink.

She stuck out her tongue.

"NO. I have no idea how he eats that, we both know its gross," she said as she sat beside me on the couch, our wooden TV trays set up in front with our food. I picked up the remote and started the movie.

And hour into the film, the rainbow haired half-demon guy and the main character's brother finally hooked up.

* * *

I had no idea why Clary liked this movie.

It was weird, about a trio of siblings who fought mythical creatures like werewolves and demons and witchy creatures, like the rainbow guy, Sungam. Sungam was by far my least favorite character and I had no idea why Xander wanted him. Lizzie had started dating a vampire, and Jake was all depressed because his girlfriend Claire turned out to be his sister.

Clary said this movie described her life, but I had no idea how. Sure, Claire was redheaded and Jake was all angelic, but the other siblings, Xander and Lizzie, were kickass British kids with brown eyes and black hair. The vampire, Steven, was Goth and kinda freaky.

There was no relation between her life and theirs. We definitely didn't hunt demons.

I fell asleep around the two-hour mark and woke up with the credits rolling. The extras and work staff list was going by and Clary was intently staring at it when she suddenly grabbed my arm with a squeal.

"Look! Alec, there he is!"

"I, what?" I jerked full awake, looking up at her.

"Jace's roommate, Magnus! He was an intern in this movie, like a fashion designer's intern or something. And look, there's his name!" She paused it and moved to the screen to point out the name.

I squinted and read aloud, "Assistant Costume Designer, Magnus Bane. I met him, Clary, and he's kind of an ass" I said after reading the name and looking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I mentioned this movie to Jace and he told me Magnus helped make it, so just..gah!" She huffed, collapsing next to me again. I poked her arm.

"Cool it, Red. No harm done, whatever. Is that why you wanted to watch this?" I asked, playing the credits again. I did like the song that played here, actually.

She nodded, grinning a bit as she probably thought about Jace. I rolled my eyes again. She was always talking about him these days and it was kind of annoying. I wasn't jealous, that was for sure, but I got sick of being alone, sometimes, without a partner to always be obsessing over.

Sad thoughts aside, Clary told me about her last date with Jace as we cleaned up our living room. I was going to miss these kinds of things. There was a lull in the conversation, or babble, and I looked at Clary. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, don't give me that look, kid" I said, tossing a pillow at her. "Itll seem like im back before I even leave, promise"

**A/N: **that's it guys..was that a good ending place? Mostly fluffy filler, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, been a long month. I was in Chicago for a week, soccer banquet, speech starting, the end of school quarter…PHEW! It's amazing I am still alive. But here you go, the infamous pre-flight wait!**

Sitting in terminal 7 at the JFK International Airport was stressful. My flight left in an hour and a half. I'd gone through security easy-peasy, after having left my little family to go off on my own for what felt like the first time.

* * *

"You can't leave without saying good-bye to Jace and Simon!" Isabelle whined. She had spent the night at our apartment and now was begging me to include the boyfriends in my farewells.

"Izzy, they're not here, and I'm NOT driving across the city to see them. Its 3 a.m., I doubt either of them is awake anyways" I said between yawns. Saturday morning felt like a dream. All week, I'd been preparing for this trip, and it still hadn't sunk in yet. I was going to Paris.

"Alec…" Clary pushed me towards the kitchen. "You have to eat something before you go, and you can't bring water bottles on board".

A coffee was shoved into my hands and my bags were grabbed by the two over-eager stand-in mothers. The same two girls who were shoving me out the door to the waiting taxi. The driver popped the trunk open and I shoved all my luggage in.

"Hurry up!" the driver, a young African guy, yelled at me with a thickly accented voice that I didn't have the energy or knowledge to place. I waved at him in acknowledgement as I was suddenly attacked.

"We're going to miss you soooo much!" Isabelle said as she tried to break my rib cage with her python hug. Clary said a variation of the same and soon joined the Lets Kill Alec Hugfest. I had to set my coffee on the roof of the taxi, and awkwardly hug them both back.

"Get off me!" I said, but I couldn't be mad. And I wasn't. Obviously, I was really going to miss them too. With a little prying, I was free, and kissed Isabelle on the cheek, then Clary.

"No, no, this is how you do it". Even with cheeks red and eyes wet, Isabelle had to correct me, her hands on my arms and leaning over to kiss the air on both side of my face. "Do it right, in France" she said, punching my arm. "I don't want to get a call saying you have no friends because youre creeping people out with your strange American customs".

As if. Clearly, Isabelle was freakin' out inside two, and her mind was going to a frenzy. I'd be perfectly fine. Hopefully.

Clary just hugged me again. "I'll have to find a new roommate, for awhile" she said with a bit of a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it" I ruffled her hair. "As long as it's not some other gay guy who'll take my place, I'm fine with whoever you decided to adopt while I'm gone". I really didn't mind, but I would really miss my roommate. The cabbie honked the horn now, annoyed, and the girls backed away.

"Love you, bro" Izzy said as I got in the yellow car. Clary grabbed my coffee off the roof, which I had forgotten, and handed it to me. I grinned at them both.

"Love you, too, both of you. See you in a few months" I said.

Before the door was closed, Clary shook her head. "Skype!" I didn't get to question her, because the taxi took off from the curb with squealing tires. I watched the girls waving to me from the sidewalk out the back window, then quickly put my seatbelt on so when we crashed, I wouldn't die as badly as the driver plowed through the streets. Traffic wasn't too bad. But we had quite a ways to drive, a lot of time, and I knew this would cost me a lot of cash.

* * *

Now sitting, waiting, hearing the other flights call to board, who was delayed, and who was needed to fill seats, I was getting bored. I had my sketchbook, and the people watching was great, but there were only so many crazy outfits I could draw and only a small number of crazies out tonight.

Eventually, I started talking to the couple across from me in the waiting room. They were from Paris, having come to New York on their honeymoon.

Both twenty-ish years old, from what I could tell, and madly in love. Her name was Colette, and his was Marian, both with superb English, much better than my French. To pass the time, they started teaching me French phrases and questions, with answers. I already knew most of it, but it helped to have the refresher.

Colette was looking past me, then glanced at me.

"_Vous avez une petite amie_?" She asked me curiously. It took me a second to translate, then shake my head.

"No, no girlfriend" I said with a smile.

"_Un petit ami_?" She asked, even more curious now.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly and she grinned.

"I thought so. That man there, it that him?" She asked, pointing.

"Who?" I aksed and turned around. A few feet behind me was a rainbow. Pooped from a unicorn's glittery ass, dumped into a vat of flowers, dried with a ten foot hair drier, clothed in the skin of a sacred Hindu cow and then blessed by the Gods of Hairgel.

Magnus Bane.

"No!" I was half shouting, and the same time, the man smirked.

"You wish, honey".

What the hell was he doing here? I glared at the fashion student, that over-confident, arrogant jerk. He didn't looked like he was dressed for the plane, in canary yellow skinny jeans and a red racerback midriff showing top. His stomach was eye level with me, smooth, lean, pierced. Pierced? I looked at him again in surprise. He had a navel piercing? Wasn't that a girl thing?

"See something you like?" He asked, wiggling his hips a little. I turned away in disgust and soon he plopped himself down next to me, all lean limbs and ten inch spike hair freeze dried and coated in glitter glue, I was certain. He was wearing more eyeliner than Izzy did, a dark lipgloss, and a crapload of glitter. It fell off him like snow.

"Hello, Alec" he purred, his black painted nails in my face as he wiggled his fingers at me in a flirty wave. I scooted over.

"Magnus. I don't like you. Go away". I said, edging away from him and his red laced combat boots.

"Now, that's rude. You don't even know all that well" he pouted now, sitting back in his chair.

I stood up. "I need a muffin" I said quickly and walked off to find the bakery I'd seen earlier.

Chocolate muffin in hand, I got back to see Magnus sprawled across both our seats, talking animatedly to the French couple. I let an annoyed sigh at Magnus' feet on my chair.

"Sorry darling...you can sit in my lap if you'd like" he offered with a white toothed grin. I shook my head and took the next seat, careful to stay away from his feet.

"Colette was just telling me about their honeymoon" he said, eyeing my new friend with affection. I rolled my eyes. Marian looked a bit uncomfortable with the flambouyant man stealing his wife's attention. I shared his look.

"I'll see you two later" I said, grabbing my carryon and going towards the bookstore. Marian watched me go and when I looked back he looked a bit jealous. I winced.

* * *

When we finally boarded the plane, the first class seat i was in was so comfortable. It was dark out, and i was sure I'd be asleep before we reached cruising altitude.

Beside me was a young woman. She spoke no English, just German. I sighed and looked out the dark window. The stewardess was about to start her safety lecture.  
"Excuse me.." a familar voice said.

The German woman looked up. The voice continued.

"Du bist in meinem stuhl" it purred. The woman looked at the chair number, laughed, then said something in German. I didn't dare look as the man replied.

When I opend my eyes, it was to glittery hair and a grin.  
"Hello, Blue Eyes".

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. :) Alec is on his way, and our lovely Magnus has joined him! Review and maybe you'll get a chapter before next Sunday hmm?**


End file.
